


Collar

by friolento



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes' Accent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Understandably, but bucky worries, preheat, tony is an indepent omega, who don't need no alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: Tony’s an independent omega, who don’t need no alpha (as he’s said) before and Bucky agrees wholeheartedly, but he can’t help but worry. They also live in New York where transportation is everything, and he growls softly; the thought of some idiot putting a hand of his mate, especially when he’s all strung out with his hormones due to his preheat, is more than enough to make him want to go a couple more rounds with Stevie at the gym.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup my dudes. So, I was taking a break from the bingo challenges and I saw this prompt on tumblr and I reeeaaaallly wanted to write it - "“Ne~ You know you aren’t supposed to be wandering off without your collar!” So yeah. Also, I suck at giving my fics a title sooooo....

Bucky smirks at Steve. “Thanks for th’ coffee, punk. Even though we both know that th’ obvious winner was me.” He laughs and ducks the arms that Steve reaches out the swat at him, and sniggers and the quiet ‘jerk’ that falls from the other alpha’s lips. 

He laughs harder as Steve opens his mouth to say, “I don’t know how Tony deals with ya, he’s obviously the better one!” and waves a jaunty hand as the door to the coffee shop opens and Bucky spills into the mildly chilly New York air. He takes the subway to their apartment, nice but a tad on the snug side. Even though Tony’s the head of R&D at SI and makes plenty of money, much more than Bucky; a fact that Bucky is not at all ashamed of which at first had surprised Tony to no end, they stay at an apartment on the “wrong” side of Brooklyn where the lights flicker and sometimes the heat shuts off randomly. But it’s home, and that’s good enough for them. 

“Tony?” Bucky wraps a hand around the omega’s waist, tucking his nose into his mark. 

Tony leans his head back baring his neck and kisses the side of Bucky’s neck. “Alpha. You’re home early,” he murmurs. “How’s Steve?” Tony has his ‘sweet, innocent’ voice on, the one he only uses when he’s trying to get away with something, even unconsciously, and ultimately that’s what tips him off.  

Bucky turns him around, making Tony drop the bag he was holding — groceries from the look of it — and the alpha wraps his arm around Tony’s waist. He can assume what happened, what with the bag and the fact that Tony’s keys are on the counter instead of the hook. “Steve’s fine. Anyway, you’re in preheat, baby, you’re not supposed to go out.” 

Tony’s an independent omega, who don’t need no alpha (as he’s said) before and Bucky agrees wholeheartedly — Bucky personally thinks that if Tony wanted to rule the world he would and it would be fantastic (Bucky has no problems being a kept man) — but he can’t help but worry. They also live in New York where transportation is everything, and he growls softly; the thought of some idiot putting a hand of his mate, especially when he’s all strung out his hormones due to his preheat, is more than enough to make him want to go a couple more rounds with Stevie at the gym.  

Tony squirms in his grip, but Bucky doesn’t let up, the plates on his arm — designed by his genius omega in their new prosthetic line at SI — whirring softly. “I was fine.”

Bucky rubs the spot where his collar would usually lie and that’s when it dawns on the alpha. There’s no light pink mark that shows that Tony was wearing the simple black collar that Bucky had given him for their engagement. “Omega,” he growls. “Ya know ya ain’t suppos’ ta be wanderin’ off without ya collar.”

Tony shivers and settles against him at the imposing tone, even as he complains. “But it was fine! I can take of myself.”

Bucky sighs and tucks the petite man into his chest, scenting him possessively. “Baby, I love ya to pieces, an’ I know ya can take care of yourself, but sweetie,” he nips at the spot underneath his jaw, making Tony whine and shift, pressing his hips back. “Ya smell so good, and I wasn’ with ya, an’ every bumfuck alpha in this city is gonna smell ya and wanna get a piece.” Bucky lapped over his mate’s bond mark and growled again at the thought of another alpha getting his hands on his mate.

Tony ducked his head. Tony had gotten used to Bucky’s growls, originally being frightened but then knowing that Bucky’s growls were usually where he was aroused, or playful, and on the rare occasion he growled in anger, the anger would never be directed at him. “‘M sorry,” he whispers and the veteran  _ melts _ . 

“Aw, babe,” Bucky says, scooping Tony up and moving them both to their bedroom, groceries forgotten. “It’s ok, babydoll, ‘m jus’ worried for ya.” He lays Tony down on their nest and watches fondly as the omega curls into the sheets and makes grabby hands for him. “Hon’, ’m real sweaty.”

Tony pouts at him, definitely strung out now. “Wanna smell like you. Yours.”

Bucky chuckles lowly at his manipulative, gorgeous little shit. “Damn straight,  _ mine _ .”

They snuggle together, Tony drifting off in their cocoon and Bucky following not long after. “Love ya,” he murmurs before he finally drops off, and even though Tony doesn’t answer, he knows the feeling is reciprocated. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, but I hope you like it! <3


End file.
